


Things Have Changed For Me

by Twoleaves



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slower burn than expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoleaves/pseuds/Twoleaves
Summary: Ginny and Mike are forced to share a room while playing an away game, smut and a little bit of fluff ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddlyfamiliar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/gifts).



> Ok so this is my first Bawson fanfic but I was inspired by oddlyfamiliar to write this one. Let me know how you feel about the characterization or anything else in the comments.

Washington D.C. 

Ginny and Mike had just arrived at their hotel after a hellish flight full of screaming babies and turbulence. They had been left behind in San Diego by the rest of the team because they had a day of interviews before heading off to play the Nationals. They had to take a separate flight and, as they found out after landing, stay at a different hotel because of some diplomatic conference that had most hotel rooms booked. 

Drained and wearied Ginny approached the counter and attempted to rally, offering the concierge a smile. 

"Hi, I'm here to check in. Ginny Baker," she said motioning to herself before pointing to Mike, "if I could get his keys too that would be great. Mike Lawson."

"No problem ma'am," the kind-looking woman typed a few words into her computer before producing two keys, "We have you in room 258. It will be on your left once you come out of the elevator. Call down if you need anything. There will be a room service menu in the room." She finished with a smile. 

"Great, thank you. And his room?" Ginny asked ready to fall asleep where she stood. 

"Room 258 ma'am." The concierge stated, clearly not seeing any issue. 

"No, no, sorry we're supposed to have separate rooms." Ginny stated, far too tired to be dealing with this. 

Finally Mike decided to grace them with his presence, sauntering over like he owned the place. He was just as tired as she was but better at hiding it. 

"Baker, what's the problem? You're gonna have to carry my sleeping corpse up there if this takes much longer and I don't know if you've got the strength for that." You could hear the sincerity under his joke. 

"I'm not the one with the old man bones Lawson. There seems to be a mix up with the rooms, we're trying to get it figured out." Ginny replied. 

"Just give us the keys, we can figure it out later." Mike said, addressing the concierge. 

"Ms. Baker already has the keys." She returned with a smile. 

"Mike, there's only one room." Ginny said making eye contact with Mike. 

"Oh."

"I mean it's not a problem for me if... I mean I can sleep on the... it's ok... I just..." Ginny stumbled, attempting to keep her foot out of her mouth, and failing. 

"We wouldn't want people to... but it doesn't sound like... I think we should..." Mike managed to fill the gaps between Ginny's rambles quite nicely. 

"We'll be fine." Ginny decided. She turned to the concierge and thanked her before heading to the elevators without so much as a glance toward Mike. 

Mike and Ginny shared a silent elevator ride and arrived at their room without incident. Ginny opened the door and immediately muttered an, "Are you fucking kidding me?" just loud enough that Mike could hear it. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, having not yet looked up. 

"There is one bed." Ginny replied. 

"Oh." Mike said, finally looking up. 

"Yeah." 

"Well I'm not taking the couch." Mike stated, flashing a grin, "My old man back couldn't take it."

"Oh really? Getting the bed is worth playing the old man card? Wow. I underestimated you Lawson." Ginny replied finishing with a chuckle. 

Mike pushed past Ginny into the room and headed straight for the bed. He flopped down and practically moaned, "So worth it." 

"Lawson. As much as I would like to discuss your geriatric bones, there is no couch...." Ginny replied. 

"Geriatric? You sound more like a doctor than a ball player." Mike said before her full statement sunk in. 

"Well most of the time you sound more like the coach in a sappy sports movie than a ball player so I guess we're even." Ginny said, punching Mike's shoulder as she made her way fully into the room. 

"Low blow Baker!" He responded while contorting his face in fake pain. "You love my speeches." Lawson continued, his dramatics changing to a smirk. 

"They're kinda mushy." She replied, crinkling her nose before belly flopping onto the bed next to him. 

"That's why you love them-" He tried but was cut off by his own yawn. 

"Tired out old man?" Ginny teased. 

"Not at-" he yawned again, "-all"

"Mmmmhm," she replied in disbelief. "Well I need a shower, you better not have passed out by the time I get back. We need to figure out our sleeping situation." 

"Mhm. Ok." Mike replied paying exactly no attention to her words and focusing instead on the calming melody of her voice. 

"I mean it Lawson." Ginny added before grabbing some clothes to change into and closing the bathroom door behind her. She turned on the water so it would heat up while she hummed old Katy Perry and shed the grimy clothes of the day. 

Shortly after Ginny went in to the bathroom Mike heard her off key humming begin and was quickly lulled to sleep. 

Ginny finished her shower and reemerged in a cloud of steam. "Your turn Laws-," she cut herself off as she realized he was fast asleep. "Of course." She rolled her eyes. 

Ginny considered waking him up so they could discuss sleeping arrangements but he looked so damn peaceful. The crease between his brow was relaxed. His face was pulled into the most honest, laziest smile she had ever seen. He looked content. She couldn't bring herself to mess that up. Instead Ginny laid down next to him and curled up herself. 

Once Ginny was next to him his arm reached out and wrapped around her stomach pulling her in close. She tensed up for a second before relaxing into the embrace and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwwwwww there's no smut in this chapter! How could I tease you and not deliver? I promise next chapter, which will hopefully be up later today, will be smutacular.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Mike woke up first. He found himself completely trapped by Ginny's limbs. 'Of course' he laughed. She wasn't letting anyone else have control even in her sleep. God he loved that about her. Shit. No. No love here, just friendly team camaraderie. That's why he hadn't moved yet, friendly team camaraderie.

Eventually Mike got up and showered before silently leaving the room. Ginny awoke minutes later to an empty space next to her. She sat up and reached for her phone. She dialed Evelyn's number while standing up and checking the bathroom to see if Mike was in there. He was not.

"Hello?...." Evelyn picked up, "Ginny!" She tried when she heard no response.

"We slept together Ev." Ginny simply stated.

"You did what? Dish Baker! Wait you and Mike right? Is he really as good as everyone claims?" Evelyn rushed her words out so quickly they were practically one incoherent mess.

"No no no... not like that. We just... slept together. Like in the same bed. Nothing happened." Ginny corrected.

"Nothing happened? What fun is that?" Evelyn asked. "You're telling me you slept in the same bed as Mike 'you've had a crush on him since you were thirteen' Lawson and nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened Evelyn. We just slept and... snuggled." Ginny said reluctantly.

"You and Mike snuggled? That man does not seem like a snuggler. Well what happened this morning? What'd he say?" Evelyn inquired.

"He didn't say anything, he was gone when I woke up. Looks like he showered." Ginny offered nonchalantly.

"You're telling me he 'snuggled' with you and then ditched you? Oh Blip is gonna beat his ass if I-" Evelyn fumed.

"Evelyn!" Ginny cut her off, "Blip will not beat Mike's ass because no one is telling Blip. I know he's your husband but he's my teammate Ev, please." Ginny begged.

"Ok, ok. Are you sharing a bed again tonight?" Evelyn relented.

"I don't know." Ginny realized. She hadn't even thought about tonight. "I'll call you tomorrow Ev." She ended the call before Evelyn had a chance to reply. Ginny picked out a new outfit and got dressed to go work out.

By the end of the day Mike and her still hadn't talked about the previous night or any arrangements for the coming one. It was after the game and the whole team had gone out for drinks to celebrate their win. They were at some crappy club where the music was loud and they weren't too likely to get noticed. Ginny was out on the dance floor dancing with some random, very hot, guy while Mike stood at the bar and stewed.

"Hey man, what's up? You look about ready to bite someone's head off." Blip asked.

"Nothing. Just tired. I'm gonna call it a night." Mike said, setting down his beer and clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Ok... see you tomorrow." Blip called after him in a suspicious voice.

Mike headed back to the hotel filled with jealousy. He wanted to lash out. He wanted to pick up a random girl at a bar and screw the image of Ginny dancing with that loser out of his brain. But that wasn't fair to anyone and it sure as hell wasn't gonna get him anywhere, especially considering the only bed he had to bring anyone to also belonged to Ginny fucking Baker. He was honing to have to get over it, she deserved to have a little fun.

Mike got back to the hotel and laid down on the bed settling an arm on his forehead. He hadn't had too much to drink but he felt grubby. He decided to hop in the shower and cool down. Just as he was getting out of the shower he heard the slide of a key and the room door opening. Mike was very relieved not to hear any voices or anything indicating anyone was with Ginny, not that he thought she would bring anyone back to their room, that would be weird. Then again this whole situation was weird.

Mike walked into the main room in nothing more than a towel. He hadn't expected her to be back for hours, if at all, so he hadn't brought clothes into the bathroom with him. As he walked out he noticed Ginny was standing by the door swaying slightly and failing to pull off her shoes.

"Baker." He greeted simply with a nod.

"Mike..." she beamed, "you look HOT!" She added with a chuckle. Ginny approached him quickly. She wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, rose on to her tiptoes and smashed her lips on to his. The kiss wasn't clean or delicate but it was perfect in his eyes. He enjoyed it thoroughly up until the second he pushed her away.

"Ginny," Mike said sadly, "we can't do this."

"Yeah, yeah of course. Unprofessional, yeah." Ginny replied, not hearing the cues in his voice, as tears formed in her eyes.

"No, wait, Rookie, look at me." Mike pleaded desperately as he moved his head so he was in her eye-line. "That's not what I meant. You have no idea how much I want this, want you, just not like this. Unless you can hop on one foot, walk in a straight line and tell me Tony Gwynn's batting average by year from end of career to beginning this isn't happening tonight. Okay?"

"Okay." Ginny gave him a soft smile.

Realizing he was still in his towel Mike grabbed some clothes and turned to her, "Hey, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom. You change and tell me when I can come out, ok?"

"Okay." She repeated.

Mike went into the bathroom and quickly changed before brushing his teeth. When he was done he knocked on the door to the room and asked if it was ok to come out.

"Yeah I'm good." Ginny replied.

Mike stepped out of the bathroom to see his rookie curled up on the bed making herself comfortable. He silently walked over to the opposite side of the bed and settled in himself. Mike drifted off quickly but not before hearing Ginny whisper a quiet, "Thank you" before she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I'm officially cruel for pretending this was gonna be quick, but hey Bawson just isn't a quick ship. Anyway there is smut next chapter, which is already written.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny woke up the next morning after sleeping in the same bed as Mike fucking Lawson for a second night and she was still un-laid. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened last night except that she had made a pass at him and he had rejected her. She peeled herself slowly out of his arms, confused at how she ended up the little spoon in the first place, she was never the little spoon. Ginny grabbed her phone and walked to the bathroom to call Evelyn once again. She dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

When she heard the click on the other line she immediately said, "Evelyn." Her voice sounded flat and empty, essentially mirroring how she felt at the moment.

"Ginny, what happened? Are you ok? Blip said you were pretty out of it last night. He tried to get you to ride with him but you shrugged him off. Did something happen?" Evelyn's voice was full of worry.

"Nothing happened." Ginny said resentfully before softening and attempting to assuage Evelyn's concern, "Don't worry Ev, I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"What's wrong?" Evelyn repeated.

"I threw myself at him. I made a total fool of myself. I was willing to risk everything I've worked for. God my dad would never forgive me. I was willing to risk my whole career for some player before I've even finished my first season." Ginny was on the verge of hysterical.

"Ginny, Ginny, slow down. What happened?" Evelyn asked calmly.

"I don't fully remember. I remember kissing Mike and him pushing me away. Evelyn I threw myself at my team captain." Ginny's voice was full of astonishment at her own actions.

"Ginny what happened exactly? From what I've seen that man is frustratingly infatuated with you. You are apparently oblivious to the constant longing glances he sends your way but not everyone is. He's not just some player. You and I both know Mike's more than that. I have trouble believing he flat out rejected you, you're Ginny frickin Baker!" Evelyn argued.

"Ev, the worst part is that I was ready to risk it. Up until the second he pushed me away, I... I was happy. I really like him Ev. Not in some stupid hero worship way, I mean I had his poster but I got over that a while ago, I like him in a real way. He's sweet and kind and an asshole," Ginny let's out a laugh, "but there's this look in his eye when he says stuff, you know he doesn't mean any of it. And he gets me. I don't have to explain things to him. I don't have to get all mushy and uncomfortable because he just understands. Now I not only have to deal with my stupid feelings for my stupid captain I have to deal with the fact that I tried to act on them and he turned me down." Ginny poured out.

"I'm sorry Gin," was all Evelyn could muster in response.

"It's ok. We only have one more night here." Ginny shrugged it off trying to calm herself down.

"Ok, call me if you need to talk." Evelyn offered.

Ginny smiled and responded, "Will do." before ending the call. Ginny stood up from her perch on the edge of the bathtub and stretched. She needed to get ready to pitch her next game against the Nationals and hopefully secure the win for the Padres. Ginny turned on the shower and hopped in hoping to wash off the grime of the night before and the feeling of Mike's lips on hers. It was useless, she would never forget that feeling, didn't really want to. When Ginny got done with her shower and headed back into the main room she thanked god that Mike was nowhere to be seen. She got dressed and headed out to start her day.

By the end of the day Ginny was bone-tired. She felt like she could collapse right on the spot. Mike and her had barely spoken all day which was only adding to her general feeling of exhaustion. She got back to their room early opting to skip drinks with the guys in favor of a long, hot bath to calm her sore muscles. She told the team she had dinner with a Nike representative not wanting to admit her exhaustion. She let the water ripple around her as she got in and felt an immediate sense of calm. Her muscles and brain slowed to a crawl and released the tension she had spent all day building up. Minutes later she heard the clicking of the room door and vaguely registered that Mike was back. About a half hour later the sounds started. At first it was just a grunt, maybe he'd stubbed his toe she rationalized. Then she heard it, "Ginny, Ginny...", he was calling her. She slowly persuaded her limbs to leave their comforting relaxation and wrapped a towel around herself.

"What did you do now Lawson?" She asked distractedly, still working to affix her towel around her chest as she exited the bathroom, "I was enjoying a very nice ba-" she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Mike Lawson. And there was Mike Lawson's dick. In Mike Lawson's hand. Shit.

"Baker! I didn't know you were here. I thought you had-" he stopped, realizing any further explanation was pointless. He just stood there dumbstruck, not making any move to cover himself.

"I was taking a bath." Ginny explained in a far away voice, "I heard you calling my name. Why were you saying my name?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Do I really need to explain that?" Mike asked with the biggest smirk he could muster at the moment, which was pretty tiny, for the record.

"Oh." She simply said, her mouth remaining in an 'o' shape long after the word had ended. She slowly realized she had spent almost a full minute staring at his dick and darted her eyes back up to Mike's face. This brought her somewhat back to reality, "But you..." it took her a second to muster the courage to actually say the words, "you rejected me." She finished quietly.

"What?" He questioned as his face screwed itself up in confusion.

"Nevermind. Put some clothes on Lawson." Ginny replied defeated.

"No." he said defiantly.

She looked at him, her mouth hanging open, "No?"

"No." he confirmed, "Not until you explain to me what you mean." He stated sounding far more self assured than he felt.

"You know what I mean. I kissed you and you shot me down." She said while carrying on a staring contest with the floor.

"Baker," he coughed in disbelief, "I didn't reject you. I don't sleep with drunk girls. I don't sleep with people who can't give me enthusiastic consent to sleep with them. I didn't sleep with because you were drunk. Not because you're you. Ginny, you just walked in on... what you just walked in on, you must know how I feel about you."

She took a second to process his words before a small smile appeared on her face as she regained some of her confidence, "Why don't you show me."

A huge grin spread over Mike's face as he quickly invaded her space, "Happily." Mike's hand hovered over the carefully folded part that was holding up her towel, "Unless you'd rather finish that 'very nice' bath you were taking earlier..." he teased.

"Lawson." She said in a warning tone.

He slipped two fingers into her towel and it fell to the ground in one quick motion. God she was beautiful, all muscle cloaked in soft skin. Ginny became impatient as he simply stood there staring at her and pulled his head forward until their lips connected in a searing kiss. They moved together until Mike nudged at Ginny's lips with his tongue. She relented happily, opening up her mouth to him. Their tongues dueled playfully for control. Mike slipped his arms around her waist before letting them fall to to settle over her ass. He pulled her hips into his as he bucked, dragging his erection over her mound.

"Mike." She moaned. He took the cue and pushed her until her knees hit the bed and she tumbled back. He immediately knelt down and pushed her thighs apart revealing her glistening sex. He bent down and rubbed his nose and beard up along her slit.

She heard him let out a quick sigh before speaking in a voice deeper than anything she'd ever heard, "Shit Baker, you're soaked. Did I do this to you? Did the thought of me on my knees, head between your legs, making you scream, do this to you? Lapping gently at your folds, eating you up like an ice cream cone, god, I bet you taste better. The bristles of my beard scraping along your thighs as I focused all my attention on getting you off?"

She whimpered before weakly replying, "Never the beard." And arching her back as her pussy begged desperately for attention.

"Oh _really_?" He asked, obviously ready to prove her wrong. Mike bent his head down and lapped at the top of her opening while making sure his mustache rubbed against her clit. He heard a high pitched moan escape her mouth, obviously the beard had it's pros. Mike moved his mouth up to her clit, massaging it with his lips, while he dragged his beard over her pussy. He inserted two fingers and pumped them until he felt even more moisture pool as Ginny threw her head back and screamed his name like it was gospel. Mike's beard was soaked but he didn't care, he never wanted her smell or the way she tasted to leave him.

Soon he felt her grasp his biceps and give him a tug, pulling him up to her eye level. She pulled him down into the softest, most loving kiss they'd shared yet.

"I guess the beard isn't so bad." She offered quietly.

"Uh huh." He replied in a smug, teasing tone that contradicted the huge, heartfelt smile on his face.

He leaned down and they shared another kiss before he reached down and thumbed her clit.

"Ready for more Rookie or do you need a minute?" He asked not wanting to hurt her if she was feeling overstimulated.

"Hey, I'm not the one of an..." she pretended to hesitate while she chose word, " _advanced_ age here."

"Remind me," he said faking contemplation, "which one of us just brought the other to an earth-shattering, mind-blowing, life-defining orgasm?"

"Life defining?" She questioned with a laugh before tilting her hips and flipping their positions, "Guess I'll have to return the favor." She grinned down at him.

She grabbed his still fully hard dick and positioned him at her entrance before sinking down on to him. Her walls fluttered as she slowly took in his above average member. They both moaned as she sunk all the way down to the hilt. She swirled her hips before rising back up until he was almost out of her and then plunging quickly back down. Ginny repeated this motion until they were both moaning messes.

"Gin," Mike groaned out before flipping them so he was on top again. That position was nice but they both needed release more than air at this point. He hiked one of her legs up next to his hip and reentered her. They both let out low groans and a few strokes later she came around him. The feeling of her muscles contracting around him combined with the sound of her quietly whimpering his name over and over pushed him over the edge moments later.

He rolled away so as not to crush her and immediately felt cold, that was, until she rolled over and nuzzled into his chest, draping her limbs over his body. He wrapped his arms around her so they were essentially just one big tangle of limbs.

"I don't know what tomorrow's gonna bring but whatever it does, I don't regret that." Ginny said quietly.

It brought a smile to Mike's face as he replied, "I know I'm not the one risking my career here, but I could never regret you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SMUT!!! Please let me know what you think in the comments because while I'm an avid reader this is my first foray into actual smut writing. I think this is the end but let me know if you have any ideas.... :)


End file.
